


Modern Melkor and Sauron

by beleriandqueen



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angband, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fun, M/M, Melkor/Sauron - Freeform, angbang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beleriandqueen/pseuds/beleriandqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauron and Melkor live together in a shitty apartment in Wellington, struggling to survive with Melkor's constant (failed) attempts to gift the humanity with his not-so-brilliant inventions for evil overlords, while Sauron is trying to earn some money by being a total nerd.<br/>Smut, fluff and cuddles, not angsty, hopefully funny :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction of the two dorks

There was a loud thud heard from upstairs. “Not again,” mrs Greene sighed as she watered the plants. “The crazy bastards are at it again.”

Sauron and Melkor indeed were special residents in the building. The cheapest accomodation that could be foud in Wellington; or in Melkor’s words- “No other place could be as perfect as this, my little flame! We have rotting walls in the hall and a suspicious looking basement! Just what I need for my experiments!”

And he was experimenting alright. Melkor was a chemistry college dropout. They kicked him out several years ago because he tried to make the walls of one of the classroom melt (and partially succeeded. Then he set the headmaster’s car on fire. Completely by accident, for sure). Sauron was a grumpy nerd that never left his side. He finished the college and was struggling to get a masters degree in architecture, but his partner had other plans for their future. Melkor refused to give up chemistry. So Sauron had to keep an eye on him at all times, as they had a near-death experience quite a few times when Melkor tried to impress his little flame by blowing things up (”This wasn’t supposed to happen! Why is it turning suspiciously red? RUN SAURON RUN!”)

“What the hell is going on!?” Their rent lady was not the only one who heard the loud thud. Sauron was having a lovely nap on the couch and the loud noise made him almost roll off. “Melkor!!!!”

“It’s okay my darling, everything’s under control! By the end of the night we will have a glue which will allow me to walk on ceilings! Our problems will be over! I shall rob the houses of the rich and help myself to the most advanced of today’s technology! Oh and get you some beautiful jewelery!” the dark haired science enthusiast appeared at the door of their small, uncomfortable living room, covered in some suspicious looking green slime. Sauron didn’t look impressed at all. He rubbed his tired eyes and flipped his messy hair off his face.

“Have you solved the problem where you actually stay stuck to the celiling once you put the glue on your shoes and hands?” he asked with a tired tone and tied an apron around his waist. There was no way the ‘Scientist’ would ever get any housework done.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” came the reply, suddenly in a much lower voice. Melkor made his way into the tiny kitchen and pulled a bowl of chocolate ice-cream out of the fridge. He instantly looked dissappointed and let down.

“Hey, what’s the matter now, eh?” The golden-haired nerd appeared behind him and pulled a spoon out of his hand.

“You always spoil things,” murmured Melkor into Sauron’s hand which lingered by his cheek a little longer.

“Oh- OH. That’s what bothered you. I’m sorry Melk,” said Sauron softly. He knew he was sometimes a little too harsh to his big dork. And after all, he was one big softie. And a bit special. And most importantly, he was HIS big softie.

Melkor took the spoon back and dipped it into the chocolate ice-cream, then shoved it into his mouth, still sulking like a big child. But Sauron wouldn’t be driven off so easily. He somehow managed to slide under his arm and sit on his knee. “Stop eating chocolate before dinner,” he said gently and smiled up to Melkor’s grumpy face.

“How will you make me listen to you?” murmured the taller guy and wrapped his chocolaty hands around his little flame’s snow-white shirt.


	2. The neighbors are clearly upset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Some more smut. And smut

"Master!" breathed Sauron, "please!"  
His hands were tied to the bed post and his partner was leaning against him, the dark tips of his long hair tickling his stomach.  
"I love it when you call me that, little flame," purred Melkor seductively, ripping the shirt off himself and starting to unbuckle the trousers.  
They always played games in bed- sometimes Sauron would get the chance to be dominant. But that was on rare occasions. Like Christmas. And today was no Christmas. Not even a birthday. So Melkor was in charge. He tied Sauron's hands to the bed which was a sign there would be little work for him today- he would merely have to endure whatever his master had planned for him. It wasn't easy for Sauron to be in such a submissive position. But it somehow turned him on and he loved his big dork so much, so much, that he would secretly do anything he would ask of him, if it meant reach for the stars in the sky or throw himself under a passing train to save him; Sauron was too proud to admit it, of course. He was the smart one, the one who was making a living for them to survive... But Melkor posessed his heart, Sauron knew deep inside that he was in charge of everything.  
"Close your eyes, my love."  
Sauron closed his eyes reluctantly. He didn't trust Melkor when his eyes were closed- there were certain... mishaps in the past. Melkor was an experimenting scientist after all. At least that's how he called himself. Sauron though, did not share that opinion.  
Melkor's finger slipped over Sauron's lips gently and the next thing he felt were his soft lips pressing against his.  
Melkor was a very masculine figure, but his face had the most delicate features and his lips were particularly exquisite. And Sauron was very sensitive. Melkor of course knew that. His hand suddenly found its way into Sauron's jeans and he shivered and moaned against the kiss.  
"Your hands are cold!"  
"Shhhh!" Melkor pulled his pants off and noticed that Sauron was already desperate for his attentions.  
He slowly lowered his head, the black hair spilling over Sauron's stomach like a silken waterfall. Sauron opened one eye. Melkor's head darted upwards.  
"You're not getting any if you don't keep your eyes closed!"  
Sauron sighed and closed his eye again. A tiny smile appeared on his lips. After all, he was taking it all very seriously.  
Melkor slowly took him into his mouth. Soon, Sauron forgot about trying to look at his lover and just leaned against the pillows, enjoying the strokes. Just as it got to the point where he nearly grabbed Melkor's head and pushed it closer, Melkor pulled away.  
"Oh come onnnn, Melk- I'm sorry Master!" Melkor slapped him at this tiny mistake. The slap wasn't too hard of course, but when he was in charge he hardly tolerated any disobedience. When Sauron was in charge, however, he was constantly trying to take over, and Sauron had to be extremely harsh on him to listen.  
"You do as I say, my little servant!"  
He held Sauron's chin with the palm of his hand and Sauron kissed his fingers.  
"Yes, master."  
Melkor untied his hands.  
"Now turn around. I want to make you beg!"  
Sauron turned around without hesitation, but Melkor's hand slapped him again, this time across his butt.  
Melkor never let Sauron come before he did. When he was finished, he made Sauron beg for release by slowly stroking him.  
"Not until you tell me what you want me to do, Sauron," chuckled Melkor and kissed his partner's back while holding him in position with one strong hand, not allowing him to escape or move his head.  
"Please, master... I want you to... make me come..." Sauron was bad at expressing himself. He was shy about such intimate expressions and avoided sex talk at all costs.  
"Really,"purred Melkor and stroked him a little faster.  
"You have to show me how, I don't know..."  
Sauron was now at the point where he would beg screaming for release, so he turned around and grabbed Melkor's still hard lenghth.  
"Now that's a little better," smiled the darker one seductively. He let Sauron toy with him for a while, completely letting go of him. After a few minutes he finally made him sit on his lap.  
"You've been so good, my love..." he whispered when Sauron finally reached his release, screaming his name.  
He held him in his strong arms and they both lied down. Melkor pulled the warm blankets over them both and made a little tent. Sauron curled up close to him, nuzzling against his neck which smelled like chemicals. He loved that smell.  
"You made me work hard today," he remarked, lips still at Melkor's neck.  
"Just how I like it," said the other one contently. "Now cuddle me!"  
Sauron however had enough domination for a day. His pride would not let him be still for one minute longer. He jumped on top of Melkor's chest and the bed jumped into the air with a loud thump.  
"Now I shall make you do chores!"  
"Ah nooooo!" Melkor tried to free himself but Sauron's arms were strong too and he pinned him to the bed underneath.  
Suddenly, a loud knock on the floor from downstairs was heard.  
"Would you two stop humping each other?!"  
The neighbors were clearly the only ones not enjoying this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a it hard to write but I hope anyone liked it! My first ever attempt at smut, oh my gosh I hope it wasn't too bad...  
> I included fluff as well :3  
> A plot to come!


	3. How to get rid of grumpyness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauron gets a call from... Melkor's brother?  
> Also, Sauron and Melkor do it in the shower.

Melkor was hitting snooze all the time. ALL-THE-TIME.  
Sauron hated early mornings but got up eventually while Melkor simply didn't bother. Ever. Even if his alarm clock was ringing like crazy (with an epic ringtone and a note: get up and work on your evil masterplan), he would simply hit it and snore on. Sauron got up tho. He had an important project to finish today and he had to get ready. When he ran out the front door half an hour later, Melkor didn't even move. He just snored a bit louder.

When he finally woke up, he found breakfast on the kitchen counter. Sauron made pancakes for him! Melkor had no idea what cooking is. He tried it several times. He loved it. But sadly, none of the other living creatures a few miles around did. So Sauron was the cook, and it bothered Melkor greatly. He felt like he's being left out and neglecting his culinary talent. Sauron called it basic safety precautions.

When Sauron was finished with the meeting, he was tired as hell. He kept arguing with the other designers about a new apartment design for ecological houses. They somehow didn't like the idea of a jail-shaped pantry. He couldn't understand why! His hair was in a messy pony tail, he was desperately clutching to his bag and a cup of coffee on the bus back home. He just couldn't wait to get home and squeeze himself into Melkor's big embrace. Suddenly, his phone rang. The last thing he wanted to hear! He had to hold the bag with the coffee hand and answered it without even looking at the screen.  
"Yeah? Now's a bad time."  
"Saaaaauron!"  
No. It couldn't be. But it was! The most annoying of all voices! It was Melkor's brother! That damn cheerful no-good, thought Sauron and clutched the phone a bit harder.  
"Manwe. What a surprise. What do you want," said Sauron like the death herself would be on the other side of the line. Oh he couldn't wait to tell this to Melkor, he'll be satisfyingly mad.  
"My big bro buddy isn't picking up the phone!" said the rich, cheerful tone. "Does he even use it anymore? Or he melted it into something... lethal?" The chuckle that followed got Sauron so annoyed he nearly spilled the hot coffee on this guy's foot.  
"Ha. Hah. What do you want Manwe," growled Sauron.  
"Listen, I'm in town this weekend. And guess what! Dad called me! He wants us all to join him for a cheerful weekend at the country! You guys can't say no to that, eh? 'tis gonna be a blast! It's not like you two are busy or anything. Have you got a job yet?"  
"OKAY we'll come, sod off!"  
Sauron was in such a grumpy mood when he came home. But his nose smelled something. Something that was not a disaster!  
"Melkor? Your brother called," he threw the bag on the floor and took off his shirt. He wanted to get to the shower as soon as possible. Melkor was nowhere to be seen, he was probably at the lab. So Sauron kicked off the rest of his clothes and went to the bathroom immediately. He put his hair up in a bun and pulled the shower curtain away...  
"SURPRISE!" A giant fuzzy cloud jumped onto him and it took him a few seconds to realize it's his partner with messy hair and... completely naked??  
"Melkor!" Sauron tried to shake him off but he wouldn't let go of him. If he liked it or not, he squeezed him into a strong hug and lifted him into the shower. Despite Sauron trying to fight him off, he kissed him.  
"Melkor, stop! Your brother called! He wants-"  
"Shhh, later!" Melkor turned on the water. It was a bit cold! Sauron tried to protest but the next second Melkor's head was down at his stomach, gently nibbling at his hips and the second later he was already blowing him off. Now he stopped fighting. The cold water was running over him and he closed his eyes, leaning against the wall, holding Melkor's hair with one hand.  
"Oh this feels so good Melkor, don't stop," he moaned and Melkor didn't stop, he let him come into his mouth which wasn't allowed often. Sauron felt like fireworks were exploding inside his head, he suddenly felt so refreshed, so much better, his partner's body pressing tightly against his own, water raining on them, Melkor's strong hands holding him upwards so he wouldn't lose balance. Holding him at a specific angle.  
"Melk-"  
"Now it's my turn, my dearest," Melkor turned him against the shower door and he couldn't do anything to resist, so he simply held onto the frame.  
"Now I'm going to fuck you!" Melkor held Sauron by the hair so he arched his butt a bit, and that was all he needed. The water was running like a waterfall over them now, and Sauron felt a bit hot already, and a bit blushed, being slammed against the shower wall, but he enjoyed hearing Melkor drowning himself in him, in his scent, moaning for him into his ear while still holding his hair firmly.  
When Melkor finished, he let Sauron's hair go and before Sauron knew it, he was already washing them with bubbly soap.  
"That was incredible, Melk," admitted Sauron and letting Melkor shampoo his hair. He didn't mind getting a lot into his eye; as long as it was such an intimate, innocent moment, he wanted no more. No more than this.  
"I was craving this all day," said Melkor and suddenly he swept Sauron off his feet, rolling him into a dry, soft towel and before he knew it, he was carried in his arms towards the bedroom.  
"But, I'm hungry..."  
"I've taken care of that," Melkor smiled. And indeed, there was pizza on the bed. And two glasses of wine. Sauron couldn't believe his eyes!  
"You prepared all this? By yourself?"  
"Of course, my little flame," Melkor kissed him and put him into bed, then climbed in himself. When they were chewing on pizza, Sauron told Melkor about Manwe's call.  
"Oh no, not this annoying shit again... Dad and Manwe mr rich and succesful nagging me about my experiments... Will you tell them how good I am at making pizza? Just taste that!" Melkor sounded genuinely upset.  
"Of course I will, Melk. You're the best, and you know it!" Sauron kissed him and cuddled close to his chest. He wasn't grumpy anymore. He felt like flying out the window and circling the planet a couple times.  
"Stop it, you little brat," Melkor kissed the top of his head gently, holding him closer.

"Melkor?"  
"Yes?"  
"You ordered that pizza didn't you."  
"Yep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Melkor and Sauron visit Melkor's dad Eru! And Manwe is there as well... can they sneak some alone time in the countryside? Find out ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely apologize for any mistakes- I am not a native english speaker! And this is my first ever fanfiction :D  
> Hope you guys enjoyed! I hope any wanna read more :D


End file.
